Esta não é mais uma história de amor
by Lils-Br
Summary: Pós-Guerra. Uma história sobre não saber pra onde ir, sobre perdas, recomeços, medo e ansiedade. Um pouco de romance aqui e ali e u humor meio sem graça.


Pós-Guerra. Sétimo ano de Hogwarts. Quando Harry quer muito pouco da vida e seus amigos precisam ajudá-lo a superar esse momento difícil.

Casais - Vamos ver conforme a história se desenrola, mas eu sempre achei que o Harry não devia ter se casado com a Gina.

Disclaimer – Está é uma história fictícia, baseada nos livros de Harry Potter que pertencem a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 _I said: Settle down, settle down, everything is fine_  
 _Take your eyes off the floor  
_ Eu disse: Acalma-se, acalme-se porque tudo está bem  
Tire seus olhos do chão

 _She said: No I'm not, no I'm not, no I'm not alright_  
 _I lost my head on the door  
Ele disse: Não eu não estou, não eu não estou, não eu não estou bem!  
_Eu perdi a minha cabeça (sanidade/razão) quando passei pela porta

 _She's an-an-an-antisocial, an-an-an-antisocial  
_ Ele é antisocial, antisocial _  
_ _An-an-an, she's an angel, yeah  
_ Ele é um anjo.

 _She's out of her mind - Blink182_ (tradução livre)

* * *

Era uma noite quente de verão, uma daquelas nas quais os insetos ficam zunindo de forma irritante ao redor do lago. Estava tão quente que não parecia noite e a lua poderia ser facilmente confundida com um segundo sol, não fosse o calor emanar do solo para o céu e não o contrário.

Sentou-se silenciosamente na grama alta e se recostou na parede sólida do castelo. Já era quase meia-noite e as pedras ainda estavam quentes. Já podia ver claramente a manchete que apareceria amanhã no Profeta Diário: "Inglaterra enfrenta noite mais quente do verão deste ano". Provavelmente, na sequência alguém escreveria várias previsões e estudos sobre este ser um dos verões mais quentes nos últimos anos e outro ser iluminado acharia um gráfico trouxa para ilustrar a matéria.

Desde a queda do temido Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado os dias eram assim. Graças a Merlin tudo muito pacato e calmo. Infelizmente, isso não contribuía muito para as manchetes de jornal que agora só conseguiam falar de uma variedade de eventos promocionais na Beco Diagonal, alguns festivais em Hogsmeade e escândalos nas famílias da alta sociedade bruxa. Rita Skeeter já era irritante quando tinha com o que se preocupar, mas com os tempos de paz tornara-se uma paparazzi profissional. Inegavelmente havia merecido com honra e mérito cada letra do título de I-N-S-U-P-O-R-T-Á-V-E-L. Quando as matérias não falavam dele até que conseguiam ser engraçadas, mas de um jeito ruim como uma piada de mau gosto. De qualquer forma ainda era terça e escândalos e festas não costumavam acontecer até pelo menos a noite de quinta-feira.

Engraçado que estava tão absorto nos seus pensamentos que não percebeu quando ela se aproximou e só se deu conta de sua chegada ao sentir que se sentava ao seu lado.

– Insônia de novo, Harry? - Antes que pudesse responder já havia colocado três poções para noites sem sonho nas mãos dele. - São as de sempre: roxa é a mais forte, rosa é média e a amarela serve apenas para pequenas indisposições e ansiedade leve.

– Voltei a sonhar com o Sirius caindo através do véu e Dumbledore da torre. Vejo a queda deles em incontáveis reprises, todas as noites e nunca consigo fazer nada. Engraçado que a guerra acabou, mas não consigo tirar ela de mim. - Inspirava e expirava conforme uma bola de ansiedade esmagava seu peito. - Mione, acho que você pode fazer só as roxas pra mim pela próxima semana.

– Harry, você não pode continuar abatido assim para sempre. Já se passaram 2 anos e você estagnou completamente. Parece que lutou tanto pela vida que temos agora, mas você desistiu de viver. - Suspirou pesadamente e fez a sua mais detestável cara de sabe-tudo. - Você não pode continuar se contentando com tão pouco da vida.

– Dediquei sete anos da minha vida ao projeto da guerra e agora que acabou parece que não tem mais sentido. Eu sinto vergonha em admitir, mas acho que não ganhei nada com isso. Perdi muitos amigos, meu padrinho e única família de verdade que já possuí, perdi meu mentor e até a minha coruja. - Com a mão livre socou uma vez com força o chão que permaneceu inalterado. - Perdi até meu sétimo ano em Hogwarts.

– Estão terminando a reforma do castelo e eu acho que devíamos voltar para terminar nosso sétimo ano e prestar o NIEM. - Hermione sorriu abertamente,um daqueles sorrisos verdadeiras, da única garota que seria capaz de mostrar um sorriso tão bonito ao falar sobre os testes de Níveis Incrivelmente Exaustivos em Magia.

– Que pena que meu psiquiatra não pensou nisso antes, tenho certeza que matérias difíceis e NIEM são os tratamentos mais recomendados para crises de ansiedade e depressão pós-Voldemort.

– Eu tomaria cuidado com essa expressão "depressão pós Voldemort" ou amanhã a manchete do Profeta Diário será sobre o romance tórrido, secreto e proibido entre o "magnífico" Harry Potter e Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. A Skeeter vai ressuscitar algumas fotos daquela semana que você ficou sem tomar banho e criar toda uma histórica melodramática sobre o romance mais romântico e trágico desde Romeu e Julieta.

– Por favor, Mione! Nos poupe, me poupe e se poupe dessa baboseira. - De apático Harry agora estava realmente aborrecido.

– Então acho melhor você correr, porque vi um besouro muito parecido com a Rita bem ali! - Hermione apontou satisfeita demais para um besouro muito parecido com Skeeter e se dobrou de rir diante das tentativas de Harry de pegar o inseto fugitivo.

Por fim, não conseguiu pegar o maldito besouro e ainda por cima caiu dentro do lago. Tudo para no dia seguinte sentir-se absurdamente aliviado ao perceber que não havia nenhuma manchete com seu nome na primeira página do Profeta. Como o previsto, somente comentários muito ruins sobre o tempo e gráficos piores ainda, obviamente copiados de jornais trouxas. Já a coluna de Skeeter constituía-se de um breve resumo acerca do interrogatório dos Malfoy e da liminar que concedeu prisão domiciliar a Narcissa Malfoy até o julgamento. Talvez, mas somente talvez, as coisas pudessem ficar interessantes.


End file.
